Letters to Jenny
by Kiki102
Summary: Prequel to Paris. While she's in Paris, Tony writes to Jenny, telling her about life at NCIS. TIVA JIBBS
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. This is the prequel to my story "Paris", which if you remember I said I might write. Well a couple of people said they'd like to read Tony's letters to Jenny while she's in Paris. Will start roughly like the show but then becomes AU. If you haven't read "Paris" you might want to, although you should figure out what's going on pretty quickly even if you haven't. Pairings are TIVA mainly, some JIBBS. Reviews will help me smile despite the fact I've got a really bad cold and there's a mound of snow outside (but we still don't get off school!).**

**Christina x**

**NCIS**

_Dear Jenny,_

_Thanks for letting me know you're okay. Everyone still thinks you're dead, your funeral was a few days ago. Loads of people came. Gibbs was really choked up, but you know him, he didn't show it. He gave a damn good sum of you. But then, he did know you best out of all of us. I hate having to lie to them all. I know, I know, you're dying, it's not fair to get their hopes up etc, etc. I still hate it._

_Gibbs is going to head slap me so hard. I asked Ziva out for dinner. He'll kill me, probably slowly and painfully. I don't know if it means anything. It could just be two friends having dinner. It could be more. Given my track record I can understand why Gibbs would kill me. Still... Sometimes things are worth the risk. Except there's the fact I might never see her again._

_Vance has made himself very comfy in your chair already. Now for the kaboom shell: he's split us up. McGee's in some department which deals with computer geeky stuff, I don't know what. (Phys ed major, remember?) Ziva's being sent back to Israel. Gibbs is getting a new team. And I'm going to be an agent afloat. Yay. (Note: sarcasm) We all hate him for it. Abby is currently searching for a book entitled 101 ways to kill your pain in the ass boss, and if she can't find one I think she's going to write it. As she always reminds us, she is one of the few people who can kill us without leaving forensic evidence. I have a few suggestions for her: toothpick in the eye, swallowing a toothpick, poison his toothpicks, fire toothpicks at him from a gun. Yes, and I do have a very good suggestion for where he can put his toothpicks. Wish you were here, fighting with Gibbs and making our lives a misery! (You know I'm kidding right? About the making our lives a misery. That's Gibbs' job.) Everyone misses you Jenny._

_Tony_


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Jenny,_

_I got your address and number. I don't think I should use e-mail or phone to contact you, Gibbs could easily get Abby or McGeek to trace them. Letters are harder to trace, especially if they have a different name each time. (my genius plan!)_

_Being an agent afloat is mindnumbingly boring! There is nothing to do all day. And all you see is water... And more water... And more water... What I'd do to stop in Puerto Rico. And some decent company. I mean, no offense to the guys on this ship, but I've had better conversations with Gibbs! (And you know how hard it is to have a conversation with him. Actually, he will speak to you so no you don't.) I would even go a conversation with McGee right now! But he's stuck in geekland, I'm stuck at sea and Ziva is God knows where._

_Ziva said yes when I asked her to dinner. It was good, nice. It was fun. But we couldn't really enjoy it because she was leaving. And I really wish she hadn't. Except it wouldn't have been fair to ask her to stay when I was being put here. Wow, love sucks, doesn't it?_

_I'm sending Abby postcards. She made me promise to keep in contact. It was the only way to console her about the "family" being torn apart. She was really cut up when you died. She said you were a really snappy dresser or something like that. She liked how you always looked stylish. I think that was what she said. Something along those lines. At least she still has Gibbs. I would hate to see her reaction if Vance had sent Gibbs away as an agent afloat or something too. Let's just say it would involve a toothpick, liqiuid nitrogen and a particular version of the plague, this time without the suicide complex or whatever it was called. See how he likes it! I can recommend a good doctor for the plague, called Brad Pitt, no relation to the actor. Kate thought he was hot. I thought Nurse Emma was hotter. (He wasn't my type)_

_Vance covered up your death. He didn't tell the world how you really died. He told everyone you died when your house burned down. I think that had something to do with Mike and Gibbs but I'm not sure I want to know anymore. This way, Vance can't torture me for information. Oh, Mike doesn't like Vance either. So he'll be another helper for Abby and her 101 ways to kill your really big pain in the ass boss book. I think she's up to twenty._

_I have to go. Some idiot sailor just found his bunk mate smuggled an iguana aboard. Why? I have no idea._

_Tony_


End file.
